1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image pickup module and the manufacturing method thereof, in particular, to an image pickup module including two or more image pickup devices and the manufacturing method of the image pickup module.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the progress of technology development, more and more electronic products have characteristics of multiple functions, miniature and highly sophisticated. In our lives, film making and photography function have already been indispensable functions of electronic devices, such as camera systems, mobile devices, medical observation devices. In order to acquire a better image quality and image effect, the electronic devices will be installed with camera module having multiple camera units or photography units, so as to provide a wide variety of camera function.
However, in the technique nowadays, the camera units and the photography units need to be fixed to the camera module before connection to the other units in the electronic devices, and the camera units and the photography units of the camera module need to be tested individually after connection, so as to achieve the best camera effect. In the testing process, any offset or malfunctions of the camera units or the photography units will cause the loss of the required function of the entire camera module, and replacement and obsolescence of the entire camera module will be needed, and the cost of manufacturing the electronic devices will be increased.